


Something Good

by AnnaOnTheMoon, GottaHaveAName



Series: Broken Chains [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2360s, Aftermath of Torture, Confessions, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Fanfiction, Recovery, USS Enterprise 1701-D, sickbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: A direct continuation from Chained No More by GottaHaveAName.  Takes place immediately after the 2 part episode Chain of Command.  Jean-Luc slowly recovers with Beverly's help both as his doctor and as his friend (and more!)





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GottaHaveAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chained No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366787) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon), [GottaHaveAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName). 



> So GottaHaveAName wrote a P/C story for me after I complained that I wanted to read a new P/C fic not written by me (haha!) And then after reading it, I totally wrote the sequel/second chapter. So...read GHAN's story first, but if you don't want to, what you need to know is this takes place the following morning, and Beverly fell asleep while sitting with Jean-Luc in Sickbay.

Alyssa Ogawa hurried into Sickbay, ten minutes late. She hoped Doctor Crusher wouldn’t be mad and she stuck her head into the office to apologize, but there was no sign of her superior.  Alyssa shrugged and figured the Doctor must have gotten an early start and was already checking on the Captain, so Alyssa snuck a peak at the monitors and was relieved to see the read outs showed the Captain was merely sleeping and no longer unconscious.  Alyssa rounded the corner into the private room and paused at the sight in front of her.  The Chief Medical Officer was still in the chair she had occupied the night before, a half eaten dinner tray lay on the floor next to the chair, and Beverly was fast asleep with her head resting on Captain Picard’s hip.  One arm was flung out over him, the other held tightly in his hand, and the Captain’s hand was tangled in her hair as if he had woken up and stroked her head before falling back asleep.  Alyssa gave a little happy sigh and went to wake the good doctor. 

She gently shook Beverly’s shoulder. “Doctor Crusher?”  Beverly slowly opened her eyes and went to straighten her back and grimaced as her hair became snagged in the Captain’s fingers. “Those chairs are _not_ made for sleeping in.  Good morning, Alyssa.”

“Good morning, Doctor.  Were you here all night?” 

“I guess I was. I was just talking with Jean-Luc...the Captain and I must have fallen asleep.” She blushed slightly and shook out her hair. “But anyway.  Coffee?”

“I’ll bring it right in.  Did you want to go back to your quarters to change?”  Beverly shook her head.  “Not if the Captain is going to wake up.  I don’t want him to wake up without me here.  I can change later.”  She ran her fingers through her hair. “Might replicate a brush”

“Noooo.”  Beverly’s eyes were drawn to the man laying prone on the biobed.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Not....Beverly...don’t...noooo...” Alyssa raised her eyebrows before retreating from the room.  Beverly approached the bed and grasped Jean-Luc’ hand again. “Jean-Luc. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“They didn’t have you?”

“Who?”

“Gul Madred.  He said if I didn’t cooperate, they were going to torture you.”  A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and Beverly reached down to brush it away.  “They never had me.  Worf and I got out....I should have gone back for you.  I’m sorry.  I’m so so sorry.”

“No, you did what any good commander should when their superior officer is captured or killed.”  Beverly grimaced.  “But you’re so much more than just my superior, Jean-Luc.  You’re...”

“I know.  You too.  I, ah...heard some of the things you said last night.”  Beverly blushed.  “You...you did?”  A smile graced Jean-Luc’s face.  He raised one of his hands and fumbled to gently trace Beverly’s jaw.  “You said it. You said the words we’ve never been able to say to each other but we both knew it was there.” 

“I...”

“Shhh.  Beverly...I feel the same way.  You have to know that I do.  What did you call us?  Platonic life companions?”  She grinned. “Something like that.”

“Beverly, I don’t want this to be platonic.”  Beverly blushed again.  “I don’t either...but if it’s the only way to have you...to have us...in my life...I’ll take what I can get.”  Jean-Luc drew her face forward to meet his and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

“I do love you, you know.” 

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly straightened up.  “But right now, I have to be your doctor and not your....” she trailed off as she tried to think of the word to describe her relationship with Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc winked at her.  “You can’t be my lover yet, we haven’t made love.  But oh, Beverly, I do intend on making love to you.”  Beverly seemed to be permanently blushing now.  She settled on “partner” and when Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows she lightly swatted at him. “Don’t start.” 

“So, what’s my prognosis, Doctor?”

“Eh, you’ll live.”  She grinned. “Pleased to hear it!” 

“I’m waiting on some schematics for that pain implant before I can remove it and I think you need a few more rounds in the regenerator for your liver and kidney...and some physical therapy on your hands and arms.”

“My hands?” 

“Jean-Luc, you’re able to hold my hand, but can you squeeze it for me?”  Jean-Luc tried to command his hand to squeeze and frowned. “No.”

“Your carpel tunnels are collapsed.  I can repair them and it’s a simple procedure, but in order to regain full use of your hands, you will need some therapy.” 

“Oh, I intend on having the _full use of my hands_...” 

“Stop that,  you’ll make me blush again.  Ugh, this was easier when you were unconscious.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “So, I’m stuck in Sickbay for a while?” Beverly nodded.  “Well, at least you’re here.”

“Hm. You know, I _do_ have other patients.”

“Yes, but I’m the Captain...”

“Going to pull rank, are you?”

“Yes,” he said firmly.  She laughed.  “Now that you’re awake, I’m going to return to my quarters for a quick shower.  I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.”  She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad you’re awake, Jean-Luc.”

“Me too.  Before you go...can I have some water?”   Beverly nodded. “I’ll have Alyssa bring you some.  Might let you try some food when I get back.”

“Hooray.” 

Beverly returned twenty minutes later in a fresh uniform with her hair pinned back at the sides.  She picked up her lab coat from the chair in Jean-Luc’s room and put it on. “You know, I don’t like that coat of yours.”

“Why not?”

“Hides your curves.” 

“I see. Well, until they make a uniform with pockets, the lab coat stays.” Beverly checked the monitors.  “You seem to be improving.  I see Alyssa has already set up the regen unit on your kidney.  Did they kick you?”

“A lot.  Kicked, whipped...and if I didn’t answer Madred’s questions...” Jean-Luc gestured to the pain implant.  “I grabbed the remote once. Stomped on it and broke it and he only laughed and told me he had another. “ Beverly frowned.  “Well, I should have the schematics of it today.”

“Can’t you just...remove it?” 

“Normally? Yes.  But _someone_ has an artificial heart so it’s going to take a bit longer to make sure it hasn’t tampered with any of your valves.”

“But you can remove it?” She nodded. “Have I _ever_ failed you?” 

“Never.” Alyssa returned to the room. “Doctor, the schematics have arrived from the Ambassador.”

“Brilliant. I’ll go take a look at them. Jean-Luc, I’ll be right back.”

“Uhm, Doctor?  Can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Alyssa?” Alyssa bit her lip. “Since you and the Captain appear to have...worked things out...should you be performing the surgery?  Shouldn’t Doctor Selar or Doctor Hill be the one to do it?” Beverly smirked. “Alyssa, do _you_ want to be the one to tell the Captain I won’t be performing his surgery?”  She paled. “Uh...Nope.” 

“Didn’t think so. Now, let’s look at these schematics on the main computer screen.”  Alyssa sent them and they both studied the screen.  “Hmm.  I might need Data to take a look at this before we attempt surgery.”  She tapped her badge. “Sickbay to Data.”

_“Data here. What can I do for you, Doctor?”_

“Are you busy?  I just got the schematics for the pain device implanted in the Captain, and I’d like you to look at it before I go in and try to remove it.”

 _“I will be there right away, Doctor. Data out.”_ Beverly smiled.  “I just want Data to verify which cables to cut to deactivate it before we try to move it.” 

Data wasn’t kidding when he said he would be there right away, and he was soon eyeing up the schematics. “Doctor, if you disconnect the wire here,” Data pointed at the plans, “That should completely deactivate it.”

“Thank you, Data.  I was fairly certain, but I needed a second pair of eyes on it.” Data opened his mouth to ask her what she meant and then closed it. Sometimes, it was better not to ask. “How is the Captain?”

“He’s awake, which is a plus. Would you like me to ask him if you can see him?”

“Yes, please.”

“Wait here.”  Beverly walked over to the Captain’s private room. “Jean-Luc, I had to call Data to look at the schematics of the implant.  Did you want to see him?” 

“Send him in.”  Data, clad in a red uniform walked into the room. “Captain.”

“Mister Data, you appear to be in the wrong uniform.”

“No, Sir.  Captain Jellico promoted me to first officer.” 

“I see. And Commander Riker?”

“Confined to quarters, Sir.”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Will you please bring him to me?”

“Yes, Sir.”  Data turned to leave the room, no doubt to head straight to Will’s quarters.  “Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“You didn’t tell me Commander Riker was suspended.”

“To be honest, Captain, we all were nearly suspended.” 

“Oh?  _Doctor_ , explain.”  Beverly wrung her hands and paced around the room. “When Worf and I returned...we wanted to go back for you.  Captain Jellico refused and Will, Worf, and I were going to defy his orders....he found out, but Will took the blame for it.   I’m sorry....”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Your loyalty, as always, is appreciated,”   Beverly grinned.  “But the sooner I can return to duty, the sooner I can get my ship and first officer back.” 

“I know how to remove the pain device.  I can do it this afternoon.”

“Not now?”

“No, we have to prep the operating theatre first.  I need to...well... I want to have all the equipment I need in there.  In fact, I’ll go do that now and let you talk with Will.”

“Do I get a kiss before you leave?”

“Hmm. Is that an order from my Captain?”  A grin broke out on Jean-Luc’s face. “I can do that?”  Beverly laughed. “Don’t even think it.”  She leaned down and kissed him.  “I’ll be back later.”  She walked out of the room and into Will who raised his eyebrows at her. “You? And the Captain?”

“Shhh, Will. It’s new.”

“Oh yeah? How new?”

“New as in Jean-Luc just woke up this morning and told me he heard me tell him I loved him last night while he was unconscious...and don’t you _dare_ say a word to _anyone_.” 

“My lips are sealed. But, congratulations.  And, uh, good luck hiding it from Deanna.”  Beverly groaned.

###

Jean-Luc was in surgery for six hours so far.  Disconnecting the pain receiver took longer and was more tedious than Beverly thought and she was relieved she had bothered to study Jean-Luc’s heart in detail shortly after she had met the Captain of her then-boyfriend, Jack Crusher.  She had been fascinated from a medical standpoint, but hadn’t wanted to embarrass the Captain with questions, so she had taken to her books instead.  She was surprised when during her year away at Medical she heard that Kate Pulaski had needed to replace his heart, as she was sure she would have detected the fault the year before.  When she returned a few months later, she made sure she had a replacement heart in her stores just in case. 

Beverly eyed the spare device resting on a tray.  She was hoping to get away with not replacing it again.  The more times you had to replace it, the more likely his body was to fail or reject it.  Beverly adjusted the magnification and gently guided her tools in.  Sweat beaded on her forehead while she carefully snipped at the delicate wires. Alyssa was nearby, monitoring the Captain’s vital signs. 

The last wire was cut, and it looked like there had been no damage to his heart.  Beverly breathed a sigh of relief and paused to wipe her brow before she removed the device.  It was a small box, only about the size of a pair of dice, but it had been cleverly designed.  Beverly dropped the device onto the tray for later analysis by Data and Geordi. The more they knew about it, the better prepared the Federation would be.  Beverly carefully closed up Jean-Luc’s chest and gave him a very unprofessional kiss on his forehead.  “Alright, Alyssa.  I think we can wheel the Captain into recovery.  I need a cup of tea...”

Since Beverly knew Jean-Luc wouldn’t be awake for another few hours, she headed back to her quarters for her second shower of the day.  While she washed her hair, she had a mischievous thought.  She knew Jean-Luc hated spending the night in Sickbay, and if she was honest, she couldn’t really blame him.  She _could_ release him to quarters, but he would likely need supervision and he hadn’t yet even stood up so she had no idea if he would be alright moving around his quarters on his own.  But if she released him into her care.... 

When she finished drying her hair and getting dressed, she packed a small bag for herself and stopped at Jean-Luc’s quarters.  She used her medical override to get in and left her bag on the sofa and retrieved a uniform for Jean-Luc.  If she knew him as well as she thought he did, he wouldn’t dare to walk around the corridors of his own ship clad in hospital issued pyjamas.  She ran a hand over the blanket on his bed and grinned.  She always wondered if his bed was more comfortable than hers.

When she entered Sickbay again, Alyssa threw her an exasperated look. “Thank goodness you’re back.  Captain Picard is awake and he’s being very demanding.” Beverly raised an eyebrow at her head nurse.  “Oh is he?” 

Beverly stalked into his room  and Jean-Luc immediately ceased yelling at the orderly who was present.  “Ah, there you are.”  Beverly threw his uniform down on his bed.  “Here I am. What’s this I hear about you berating my staff?”

“Ah...well....”  Beverly pursed her lips and turned to the orderly. “You can go.  Whatever the Captain needs, I’ll take care of it.”  The orderly shuffled out of the room as fast as he could. “Jean-Luc, try not to scare my staff off?” 

“Sorry.  So...how did it go? Am I free to leave?”

“Surgery went well, and I was able to remove the device.  Do you want to see it?”  Jean-Luc shuddered. “Not really.”

“I can’t release you to quarters on your own,”  he frowned. “But I can release you into my care.  You just need to be able to pass water first and I need to see if you can stand up.”  Jean-Luc went to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Woah there, mister. Not yet.  Let’s give it an hour and then we’ll try to stand.” 

“I see you brought me a uniform.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to walk the corridors in a hospital gown.”

“Thank you.  Can I change?”

“After you prove to me that you can stand, have a light meal, and pass water.”  Jean-Luc frowned. 

“Will you stay with me?”

“For now.  But I told you this morning, I _do_ have other patients. Why don’t I get what I need to work on your wrists and I can do that first.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Will I get one on one hand therapy?” 

“Cheeky.”  Beverly set up the therapy units on either side of Jean-Luc.  “Right, this is going to feel a little hot.” Jean-Luc peered into the boxes.  “Uh, that’s wax.”

“It is, but trust me, it’s very good therapy for your wrists.”  Jean-Luc looked at the vat of wax on either side of his arms dubiously.  “If you say so.”  He plunged his hands into the wax. “I don’t really feel any....thing....oh, that’s warm.”

“You can feel it?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Not strongly, but there’s feeling there.”

“Good.” 

Beverly instructed Jean-Luc to dunk his hands repeatedly in the wax.  After about 20 minutes Beverly gently wrapped each hand in plastic and terry cloth mitts.  Jean-Luc looked at her puzzled, but shrugged.  While this treatment wasn’t scientifically proven to help, Beverly had done some research and thought she would try the less invasive forms of therapy before operating. At the very least, if Jean-Luc still required surgery, the therapy would leave his wrists stronger and it would make recovery from surgery easier.  She brought over new containers, unwrapped Jean-Luc’s hands, and peeled away the wax before instructing him to put his hands in the new containers. He plunged his hands into icy water and shivered. “Cold?”

“Mmm, again, I can feel it slightly. But is that because I know ice is cold or because I can feel it?”

“Good question.  Dunk your hands a few times and then we’ll dry your hands off.”  Jean-Luc followed her instructions and after she removed the ice water containers, she gently dried off his hands one by one and then clasped his left hand  in hers and very gently began massaging and flexing his fingers, palm, and wrist.  Jean-Luc closed his eyes against the sensations.  He could detect pressure was being applied to his hand, but he could only feel when she pushed hard. She switched hands and Jean-Luc let out a small moan. 

“Did you feel that?” 

“It feels nice.”  Beverly smirked. “Good.  It should.  I have some exercises for you to do with you hands too,” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, “but we can do those back in your quarters...and you can wipe that smirk off your face, Captain Picard!”  He chuckled.  “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.  Now let’s see how strong your legs are.  Fortunately, they didn’t seem to be as damaged as your arms were. Just swing your legs around and we’ll try to get you on your feet slowly.”  Beverly called Alyssa back into the room and with her on one side and Alyssa on the other, they helped Jean-Luc to stand and then they slowly removed their hands from his shoulders allowing him to stand on his own. “Any pain in your feet?”

“No, they feel fine.  Floor is cold. Thought you might want to know.” Beverly nodded. “Yep. Means there was no nerve damage to your feet. Now, can you take a step?”  Jean-Luc slowly moved his legs forward.  His step was a little wobbly, but he managed to step forward without help.  “Great! Now, can you walk over to the door and back without any assistance?”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but walked back and forth.  “Good.  We’ll leave you to change into your uniform now and I’ll find you something to eat.” 

“Thank you.”  Beverly had only left the room for about five minutes when she heard Jean-Luc calling her name.  “What’s wrong, Jean-Luc?”

“I can’t...er...fasten my uniform.  My fingers won’t do what I’m telling them to!”  Beverly hurried over.  Jean-Luc had pulled his trousers up and had tugged on his top, but his trousers were undone and his top was unzipped.  Beverly reached for his trousers. “Do you want me to help?”

“Yes, please.”  Jean-Luc sighed a little as Beverly deftly zipped and buttoned his trousers. “Well, _that_ part of me is working fine, but I’d much rather you were taking them off of me...”  Beverly rolled her eyes and zipped up the back of his top.  “Do you need me to help you with your boots?” 

“Probably.”  Beverly guided his feet into his boots and zipped them.  “Thank you.” 

Beverly was about to offer Jean-Luc something to eat, but paused. If he was having trouble getting dressed, he probably would need help eating and that was probably something he would rather do in the privacy of his own quarters. “Why don’t we go to your quarters?”

“You’re releasing me?”

“No...I’ll be with you.  And we need to do at least one more treatment on your kidney in Sickbay tomorrow.  But I think you’ll be more comfortable in your own quarters.”  Jean-Luc reached for  Beverly’s hand and frowned when he had trouble squeezing it.  He brought her fingers to his lips instead and kissed them. “Thank you.” 

The walk back to Jean-Luc’s quarters was quiet. Beverly took the opportunity of Jean-Luc still recovering to keep an arm wrapped around him. Once they arrived, she entered her passcode to his quarters so he wouldn’t have to try to use his fingers and he saw her bag on the sofa and grinned. “Planning on staying the night?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Jean-Luc reached out to her and drew her into his arms.  He kissed her, softly at first, but deepening the kiss when Beverly gave a little whimper.  She wound her arms around his back and played with the hair on the back of his neck.  Jean-Luc broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and grinned.  “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”  Beverly smiled and kissed him again. “Me too.” 

Jean-Luc pushed her lab coat off her shoulders and moved his hands to the zip on the front of her uniform and frowned as he tried to pinch his fingers around the hidden zip.  “What’s wrong, Jean-Luc?” 

“Would you believe I am unable to undress you, my love?  My fingers....”  Beverly reached her hand up and wrapped her fingers around his and with her assistance; he was able to drag down the zip.  “Better?”

“Much.  But....Beverly....I want to make love to you, but with my hands this way....” he dropped his hands down to his side. “I can’t.”  Beverly pulled Jean-Luc close and lightly bit his ear, and he moaned. “All the more reason to be diligent in your hand therapy, Captain.” He pressed his forehead against hers and softly spoke. “I think I need some one on one therapy with my doctor.” 

“That can be arranged.”  Beverly straightened.  “Are you hungry?”  He nodded.  “But not for food...”  She smiled.  “Let me get you some dinner.”

“Maybe soup? I think I can hold a mug and sip?” 

“Good idea, but I don’t mind feeding you if you need the help.” 

“Beverly, I am neither a child nor an invalid.”  Beverly gently sat him down on the sofa and leaned over him to kiss him again.  “Let me help you.”  Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly busied herself at his replicator getting  large bowls of her nana’s vegetable soup, soft baguettes, and cups of tea.  She passed him the soup.  “Try this.”  He lifted the bowl to his lips and slurped some soup, then blushed. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be very polite.” 

“That’s alright.  I think I can forgive you just the once.” 

Dinner was soon cleared away and the two sat in companionable silence with Beverly curled into his side.  They exchanged kisses occasionally, and Beverly threaded her fingers through his and lightly stroked them. She knew he probably couldn’t feel it, but the more stimuli his fingers had, the better.  Jean-Luc shifted uncomfortably.  “Jean-Luc, are you ok?”

“Beverly....I, ah, need to use the bathroom.” 

“Ah.  Well, why don’t I help you take off your uniform and get the shower started for you, then you can use the bathroom and shower?  After, you can change into pyjamas, which will be easier to deal with.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Will you be in the shower with me? To, ah, help me...I mean...” He blushed.

“Oh of course, only to help...”  she grinned back.

Beverly took her time helping Jean-Luc remove his uniform, giving him little caresses and touches that left him wishing he could throw her on the bed and make love to her right then.  Beverly undressed herself and Jean-Luc reached out to cup her face. “Beverly, you are beautiful.”

She blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself.  Give me a shout when you’re ready for me to ah, assist you.” 

Their shower was exquisite torture.  Jean-Luc yearned to touch her intimately, but knew his fingers would fail him.  He settled for kissing her over and over under the hot spray until her lips were swollen and she was panting. 

He was pleased to discover her pyjama choice was a short, silky nightgown that showed off her legs.  He groaned and pulled her towards him in the bed. “You torture me so.  Beverly, I love you.”  Beverly could only smile against his lips. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
